


drive - oh wonder

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, M/M, Roommates, Songfic, i dont really have a plot for this so, ryan is a journalism major, shane is chill af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shane has a hard time understanding how he fell in love with his anxious procrastinator of a roommate that keeps pushing him away.Or,the fic where Shane and Ryan are college roommates, and Shane is in love.





	drive - oh wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey pals! It's cryptid-huntr. After all that ruckus of getting an AO3 account, I'm finally able to get my shit here. Now, I know ya'll aint gonna read this shit but I'm not known for my brevity. If you are though, thanks! Now, I made drive to kind of test the waters of writing fanfiction, and especially in the BFU fandom, because a) I haven't really published another fanfic in literal years before this one and b) I haven't really written stuff for BFU. In conclusion, this fic is probably gonna have slow updates, as I kind of use it to like... play around with plots and prompts and ideas, since the fic itself has a pretty vague or loose main plot. Don't worry though! I'll try to publish more fics. But still, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of drive. Happy reading!

Shane knew that the moment he laid his sights on Ryan Bergara he would fall in love.

The day started off normally, with Shane settling into his room once again after a long summer break. It all still looked all too familiar; This place had been the guy’s sanctuary for almost 2 years already, but he heard from the admins that he’d be getting a new roommate today, and Shane was beyond ecstatic.

Around 10 AM, the bored Madej decides to make use of his lanky limbs, and so he stumbles out of his desk and crawls down the hallway to the kitchenette. The hallway was narrow humid. It’s quite peculiar for places to be humid on a September day, but it was L.A.; California is humid by default. It doesn’t help either that their dorm room, despite it being spacey enough to accommodate its 6-foot-5 inhabitant, does not have large enough windows, or a good enough ventilation system. This meant that a lot of sweating ensued, which also meant a lot of laundries. California is a complicated place.

On the bright side, the building offered large bathrooms and laundry services in the basement, which was worth the tuition fee.

Shane sighed. He leaned onto the counter and used his other available hand to open the mini-fridge under the island. He scanned its contents; Despite it being the first day of the semester, the fridge is fully stocked with cans of carbonated drinks and bottles of beer. As he grabbed a can, he heard a knock emanate from the front door.

“Come in!” Shane absentmindedly chirped. The knocks continued. Shane then realized it was locked.

Scratching the back of his head, Shane stumbled across the living room and unlocked the door. He met his gaze on a man-- an Asian man slightly shorter than him-- and thought immediately that this person was his roommate.

Except he wasn’t.

“Excuse me, but are you Andrew I-Ily-Iyli-- Sorry, can’t pronounce your surname, man.” The man said, without lifting his head up from the paper he was holding like it was some sort of guide or script. “The keycard wasn’t working, so I had to knock.”

Andrew? Oh yeah, Shane knew Andrew. They rarely interacted with each other, since Andrew’s dorm was quite far away from Shane’s, but they did share a few classes and a few bottles of beer at house parties. Despite the infrequent meetings, Shane and Andrew were close friends and held no bad blood between each other. One thing’s for certain though, is that Shane __isn’t Andrew__.

“Oh, uh, sorry bud, you got the wrong room,” Shane replied, feigning surprise. “I do know who Andrew is though. Take a right at the end of the hallway, he’s at 423. You can’t miss it. “

“Oh, sorry man. I probably mixed up my keycards with that guy at the lobby.” The man comically slapped the side of his head. The two men shake hands. “I’m Steven though, nice to meet you. I met your roommate, and he’s a fun guy.”

“Shane Madej, in the flesh. No probs.” Shane assured.

“Thanks for your help. See ya.” Steven said, and Shane carefully shut the door right after.

 

* * *

 

He returned to his desk after that strange occurrence, but Steven’s words still lingered in his head, __“I met your roommate, and he’s a fun guy.”__ And Shane hoped he’ll feel the same. He decided to kill some more time. He glanced at the small, yet growing pile of books next to his sticker filled laptop. He read a few titles, “Voyager, a Journey to the Stars” and “The Weirdest Battle in History”; Shane had a taste for the expansive and peculiar, and a strange addiction to learning tidbits of seemingly useless information. His shelves were decked with similar books about history, astronomy, psychology. He even kept a few articles of literature, namely Divine Comedy (people were often shocked to catch him reading this) and some Shakespearean novellas.

There’s something about the vast unknown that drives Shane to pursue the search of the bizarre. He was a film student, sure, and he often got lambasted for acting intellectually, but being creative didn’t mean he couldn't be intellectual. Shane just __wished__ that someone, out there, in the wilderness of humanity, wouldn’t take the Shane they’d see at first glance, but the __real__ Shane, or rather the Shane that’d talk about the Hellenistic Period at 2 AM.

But who was Shane to kid; Everyone saw Shane as the cocky tall guy. And, Shane thought, that that’s all he’ll ever be.

Whilst in deep thought, Shane heard the door swing open. No knocks, which meant a man with a working keycard had just entered the premises of the dorm. Shane poked his head out from his open bedroom door. The guy, the poor, short guy, carried literal stacks of cardboard boxes in his surprisingly muscular arms. Shane couldn’t even see his face behind the baggage he was carrying.

“Hey, fella. Need any help?” Shane offered.

“Oh, hey!” The guy greeted in surprise. “I still have a few boxes left at the door. Do you mind?” Shane noted that he had a wonderful voice-- a soothing chestnut voice, which almost felt like gulping down lukewarm hot chocolate-- and later discovered that it was especially evident whilst reading or in deep thought.

“Not at all,” Shane replied. Once his roommate entered the empty bedroom, Shane headed out to pick up the remaining boxes, two more in his arms, and one he kicked all the way in (no worries, it’s filled with pillows). He came underneath the doorway of the bedroom and saw his roommate facing away.

“Here’s the last of the boxes.’ Shane informed, setting them down by the desk. “Need any more help?”

“Ah, no thanks. That’ll be enough.” The man assured, and turned to face his companion.

And that was when Shane Madej laid eyes on Ryan Bergara for the very first time.

Shane was in great awe but knew fully well that he needed to hide it, which he did a good job on. His lips quivered, he wanted to gasp for air. His heart palpitated so fast that he felt like it split into two. All Shane could do was smile.

There was something about this guy that struck Shane with astonishment. Was it his toned skin, his beady, dark eyes, his slicked black hair? Shane internally commented on how well-built his body was, much to both his interest and jealousy. He already felt the target on his back when he heard the man’s voice.

There was so much about him to love.

“Shane Madej, at your service,” Shane said somewhat softly, sticking his arm out.

“Nice to meet you, Shane.” He shook Shane’s hand. “I’m Ryan Bergara.”

And Shane immediately knew that it was the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter! Send me a comment or leave kudos if you loved it!


End file.
